Journée hivernale
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Voilà, comme j'ai eu plusieurs demandes pour la suite de cette histoire merci bcp a ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, j'ai écrit un deuxième chapitre. Vous m'en direz des news!
1. Default Chapter

« Je retourne chez moi! »

« Non! Tu restes ici Kagome! »

« Allez, Inuyasha, je dois aller aider maman à faire le costume pour la pièce de théâtre de Sota. Si j'y vais pas, ils vont m'en vouloir! »

« Théâtre? C'est quoi encore cette histoire! On a plus besoin de toi ici! »

« Du théâtre, c'est une histoire représentée par des gens qui jouent des rôles dans un décor et avec des costumes. Je m'en vais juste 2 jours! »

« Non c'est non. »

Kagome posa un regard angélique sur lui.

« Je te rapporterai des ramens. Des TONNES de ramens. »

« Non il n'en est pas…ramen? »

« Mhm! »

« … »

« Aurevoir! À dans deux jours Inuyasha! »

« Hé! »

Kagome s'engouffra dans le puits sans qu'Inuyasha n'aille la chance de faire quoi que ce soit. Le hanyo n'hésita pas. Il sauta dans le puits juste derrière Kagome.

Dans le monde de Kagome

« Maman! Je suis là! Je viens t'aider avec le costume de Sota! »

« Bonjour ma chérie. Je n'ai plus besoin d'aide. Sota à trouvé le costume qu'il avait besoin dans un magasin de location. Il l'a réservé pour sa pièce. »

« Ah…Bon et bien je vais profiter de ces deux jours pour relaxer! »

Dehors, Inuyasha sortit du puits.

« Keh! Cette satanée Kagome. Toujours en train de me prendre par les émotions. Brrrrr…il fait froid ici! »

En effet, c'était l'hiver. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison, il reçu une boule de neige en plein en arrière de la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que? Sankotess… »

« Inu no nii-chan! On joue à la bataille de boules de neige? »

« Hein! »

« Allez! S'il-te-plaaaaaaît! »

En se retournant vers Sota, le hanyo reçu une autre boule de neige, mais en pleine figure cette fois. Sota se mit à courir partout en riant, Inuyasha armé d'une énorme boule de neige à ses trousses.

« Essaie de m'attraper! »

« Attends voir! »

Kagome, intriguée par les cris, sortit à l'extérieur pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle éclata de rire. Inuyasha et Sota se tenaient devant elle, recouverts de neige. Ils avaient l'air de deux bonhommes de neige!

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons? »

« Je m'amuse avec Inu no nii-chan! »

« Feh! »

« Allez, rentrez maintenant. Vous aller attraper froid. »

Après s'être débarrassé de la neige qui les recouvrait, ils passèrent à table pour le souper que Mme Higurashi avait soigneusement préparé, comme toujours. Le souper étant terminé, Kagome monta à sa chambre suivie d'Inuyasha. Elle se coucha sur son lit, laissant un soupir de joie et de bien-être briser le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Ahhhhh…ce que j'aime me retrouver dans mon lit! Beaucoup plus confortable que de dormir à même le sol…»

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là? »

« Rien. Je dis juste que j'aime le confort de mon lit. »

« Feh! »

Inuyasha s'assit sur le lit de Kagome, tout près d'elle.

« Keh! C'est pas si confortable que ça… »

Inuyasha s'étendit sur le lit, face à la jeune fille. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre… Le hanyo pouvait sentir cette douce effluve qui l'enivrait chaque fois. Kagome devenait nerveuse. Inuyasha, dans son lit! Elle se redressa vivement et poussa le hanyo hors du lit avec une force qu'elle ne savait pas posséder. Le pauvre alla s'écraser par terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends! Es-tu complètement folle! »

« Désolée!…héhé…je…que dirais-tu d'aller prendre l'air? »

« Keh! »

Kagome pris Inuyasha par la main et l'entraîna avec elle pour aller s'habiller plus chaudement. Une fois dehors, sous les supplications de Sota, ils se mirent à creuser un fort dans la neige. Armés chacun d'une pelle (sauf Inuyasha qui préférait creuser « à la bonne vieille manière »), ils s'attaquèrent au banc de neige qui devint bientôt un petit mais non moins solide fort. Sota se glissa à l'intérieur, tout heureux.

« Sota! Rentre faire tes devoirs maintenant! »

« Oui oui maman! » cria Sota en courant vers la maison.

Kagome se glissa à l'intérieur du fort de neige.

« Viens Inuyasha! Viens constater notre bon travail! Et, il y a assez de place pour deux. »

Inuyasha s'avança. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour entrer, il glissa et se retrouva face contre terre. Kagome riait aux éclats à la vue de son ami dans cette fâcheuse position. Il pénétra dans le fort, un peu frustré de se ridiculiser de la sorte.

Kagome enleva la neige coincée dans les cheveux et derrière l'oreille droite d'Inuyasha. Ce dernier ne pouvait détacher son regard du sourire de la jeune fille. Le contact de sa main dans ses cheveux le faisait fondre. Doucement, Kagome se mit à essuyer l'eau laissée par la neige fondue sur le visage d'Inuyasha. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de la figer sous ce regard ambré pénétrant. Le hanyo pris la main de la jeune fille posée sur son visage et tira doucement pour l'amener vers lui. Il la prit contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Kagome se recula un peu et plongea son regard dans celui d'Inuyasha.

« Inu je… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le jeune hanyo avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Shhh… »

Inuyasha embrassa doucement Kagome. Cette dernière lui rendit son baiser, toute tremblante. Ils passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans le fort, à l'abris du froid et des regards…


	2. Chapitre 2

« Viens Inu, rentrons. »

Kagome déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Inuyasha et sortit du fort, suivie du jeune homme. Ils rentrèrent et se couchèrent, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils dormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lorsque le réveille-matin, dont Kagome avait malencontreusement oublié d'en fermer l'alarme la veille, sonna. Inuyasha sursauta si violemment qu'il tomba en bas du lit, entraînant la jeune fille dans sa chute. Enroulé dans les couvertures, il se débattait sur le plancher pour se sortir de cette fâcheuse position.

« Argh! Mais qu'est-ce que…lâche-moi toi! »

(En riant) « Woo calme-toi Inu, ce n'est que mon cadran que j'ai oublié de fermer la veille… »

« Non mais il faut être débile pour aimer se faire réveiller par un bruit pareil! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ça! Et puis l'alarme n'était pas si forte que ça… »

« Feh! Parle pour toi!… »

Kagome et le jeune hanyo passèrent la journée en ville à faire provision de diverses choses en vue de retourner dans l'aire Sengoku. Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé le puits, il faisait déjà nuit. Ils allèrent déposer leurs choses chez Kaede.

« Viens Kagome. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Inuyasha pris la jeune fille sur son dos et sortit du village.

« Ferme les yeux, et ne les ouvres pas avant que je ne te le dise. »

« D'accord. »

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans la forêt, vers le nord. Lorsqu'il arriva à son but, il transféra Kagome dans ses bras et escalada un arbre qui avait poussé près du rebord d'une falaise. Il s'assit sur une branche et, s'adossant contre le tronc, il installa confortablement la jeune fille contre lui, en prenant soin de garder ses bras autours de sa taille pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ma belle. »

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, un magnifique tableau se présentait devant elle. Le ciel remplit d'étoiles venait caresser l'eau d'un lac clair où se mirait ce qui restait de la lune.

« Je suis venu ici une fois, étant petit, avec ma mère. Elle me disait que c'était l'endroit où se rejoignaient le ciel et la terre, le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était ici que j'ai été conçu… »

« Wow Inu…C'est magnifique… »

« Je t'aime…plus que tout Kagome… »

« Moi aussi… »

Kagome se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'elle était capable. Son baiser était si passionné et rempli d'amour qu'Inuyasha en avait la tête qui tournait. Il n'avait jamais de sa vie ressentit une telle chose.

« Ka…gome…wow… »

La jeune fille adorait ce petit sourire béat qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du hanyo. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit, soupirant de bonheur.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa très rapidement. Kagome était épuisée d'avoir cherché des fragments du Shikon pendant plusieurs heures. Elle et Inuyasha s'étaient arrêté pour la nuit et avaient fait un feu pour le souper.

« Inuyasha! Le souper est prêt! »

« Du Ramen! »

« Je savais que tu apprécierais. »

« OW! Ch'est chaud! Ma langue! Che me chui brûlé! »

Cinq litres d'eau plus tard, le feu du souper crépitait encore alors que le soleil se cachait derrière les montagnes. Kagome préparait son sac de couchage et Inuyasha, comme à son habitude, s'était adossé à un gros arbre pour passer la nuit. Les nuits étaient très fraîches à ce temps-ci de l'année et Kagome s'était bien emmitoufflée.

« Bonne nuit Inu. »

« B-bonne nuit Kagome… »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

« Non. »

« Tu as l'air de grelotter. »

« Feh! Moi? N-non. Jamais. »

Kagome prit sa lampe de poche et éclaira Inuyasha en plein dans le visage.

« Hé! Met pas cette lumière dans mes yeux! »

« Oups! Désolée. »

« Tu as froid, avoue. »

« Hmm. »

« Moi aussi je suis gelée… »

« Tu es gelée? »

« Oui, j'ai très froid…très très froid tu sais… »

« Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une solution. »

Inuyasha se leva et s'approcha de Kagome. Il caressa le visage de la jeune fille de nouveau étendue dans son lit provisoir. Il se pencha sur elle, ses longs cheveux noirs retombant sur son visage. Il l'embrassa doucement. Kagome lui fit une place dans son sac de couchage et referma le zipper derrière lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Des frissons traversaient l'échine d'Inuyasha, ressentant plus qu'à l'habitude ce sentiment si étrange qu'est l'amour. Il serra Kagome plus fort dans ses bras et celle-ci glissa timidement sa langue contre la sienne, approfondissant leur baiser. Inuyasha frémit à ce contact. Il caressa la nuque de la jeune fille de sa main. Ce manège continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux s'endorment blottit l'un contre l'autre, se réchauffant mutuellement, en cette froide nuit sans lune.


End file.
